O Ultimo Voo
by Liis Guadanhini
Summary: Sera que tudo estaria começando a voltar a ser como era antes?


Véspera de páscoa, Bones está em sua sala analisando relatórios de um achado de _Australopithecus_.

Booth Entra com uma de suas bolinhas na mão:

- Hey Bones –_ jogando a bolinha pra cima_ – Que que você está fazendo ai com essa papelada? Estudando um jeito de dominar a mente Humana?

Booth senta no sofá quase que se jogando

- Estou analisando um relatório de restos de um _Australopithecus_ que foram enviados para o jeffersonian, estou quase certa que esse é o exemplar mais antigo que...

Bones é interrompida pelo celular de Booth

- Booth! (...) Ok, Nós já estamos indo pra i! _(Booth__ desliga o celular e começa a se levantar)_ Bones pega suas coisas, trabalho de campo.

- Booth eu tenho que terminar isso aqui, é um achado que pode nos ajudar a compreender evolução e separação das espécies de Hominídeos e...

- Vamos Bones, essa coisa já esperou demais para ser achada e tenho certeza que ele pode esperar mais um pouco.

- Booth!

Booth tira a papelada das mãos de Bones, puxa sua cadeira e a "empurra" ate a porta!

- Venha Bones!

Bones olhando para trás

- Mas...

**- Cena do Crime-**

No caminho Booth dirigindo vê uma lojinha de chocolates, decorada para páscoa, com ovos de chocolate pendurados e um cercado de coelhinhos bem a beira da estrada

-Nossa preciso pegar um ovo para Hanna, esqueci completamente

Ao ouvir o nome de Hanna, Brennan fica em silencio, mas logo da um jeito de aliviar o clima, ou não...

-Não vejo sentido na páscoa, comemorar a ressurreição de alguém, o que é humanamente impossível

-Fala sério Bones, você não vai querer entrar nessas discussões agora né

-Booth, eu não entendo como você pode deixar o Parker acreditar que um coelhinho vai trazer ovos de chocolate em uma bela manha, coelhos nem ovos botam... O Parker é tão inteligente, você não deveria subestimar a inteligência dele assim

Eles se olham, Booth da uma risadinha, como se o que Bones tivesse falado nao fizesse sentido nenhum para ele, Bones faz cara de senhora da razão absoluta encarando Booth com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada

-O que? _– Interpela Bones -_

_O carro entra em uma estradinha de terra na beira da rodovia, cercada por grandes arvores antigas, uma vegetação densa. Booth para o carro, não dava para seguir de carro, eles entram em uma trilha e andam alguns metros ate o campo aberto onde a área já está isolada _

-Ok Bones ok.. Chegamos

Eles descem do carro, Bones colocando suas luvas e Booth seus óculos escuros. Eles se deparam com um corpo preso a um paraglider, em certo estado de decomposição, com roupas em farrapos, apenas alguns restos de carne pendurados no corpo.[/i]

Booth olhando o cadáver:

-Wooow! Ele deve ter caído de lá _–[i] apontando para o alto do morro, observando algumas pessoas se preparando para o vôo[/i]_

-Não acredito muito nisso, os ossos estariam com fraturas sérias –[i] _Bones se abaixa, observando o osso pélvico[/i] _– Pelve em forma de coração, sexo masculino, um adolescente aproximadamente 17 anos, algumas fraturas remodeladas

Um pedaço de pele da face do cadáver cai ao chão. Booth se assusta e com cara de nojo olha para o perito do FBI:

-Argh. Ainda não me acostumei com isso. Quem achou o corpo?

-Aquele cara –_ [i] apontando para um jovem de 20 e poucos anos, trajado de bermuda azul florida, óculos escuros e camiseta branca, próximo a um _paraglider_ [/i] _

_Booth se aproxima do garoto_

-Iai cara qual o seu nome?

-Johnny

-Quando eu pergunto seu nome você diz ele completo

-Kent, Jhonny Jent

-Porque todos estão ali em cima e só você aqui?

-Eu cheguei mais cedo para saltar com mais calma, peguei minhas coisas e quando aterrissei dei de cara com o corpo

-Estranho um campo aberto assim só agora alguém achar o corpo

-Fazia umas 2 semanas que não parava de chover, ai o pessoal não tava vindo saltar

Booth para fica olhando pro alto do morro, com um olhar analítico. Bones se levanta, retirando suas luvas e olhando para os peritos:

-Peguem o Ícaro ai e levem para o jeffersonian

**- jeffersonian área restrita –**

Estão em volta da mesa de autopsia Bones, Cam, Wendell analisando os restos.

Angela chega vai direito para o computador e abre seu magnífico programa

-Bem, com o crânio que vocês me emprestaram, e sabendo que a vitima era caucasiana _– abre o retrato no PC, loiro, cabelos liso, nariz fino, boca pequena, maças do rosto bem definida_ – Cheguei a esse resultado, o único problema que não achei ninguém no banco de dados parecido com ele, nem nas pessoas desaparecidas. Um garoto tão lindo e ninguém reporta seu sumiço

Hodgins entra com uma bandeja na mão com alguns pedaços de papel.. Da AQUELA olhada com sorrisinho de canto para Angela:

-Heey, estava analisando o material que sobrou e adivinha o que tenho aqui? – _Mostrando um papel _

Bones:

-Um pedaço de papel em péssimo estado

-Não! Uma pista, o único problema que não da pra ler

Angela se aproxima, tira o papel da Mao de Hodgins

-Da isso pra mim cara dos insetos, eu resolvo pra você

-Você sempre cuidando das coisas pra mim

Eles ficam se encarando como dois apaixonados prontos para se agarrarem até serem interrompidos por Cam:

-Bom gente, acho que temos muita coisa a fazer né

Angela sai andando

-É, é mesmo eu tenho que... Decifrar isso aqui - _mostrando a __bandeja_

Hodgins meio que sem graça sai em direção a seus insetos

-E eu tenho muita coisa pra analisar ainda

Wendell pega o crânio, mostrando para Temperance, uma pequena lesão no parietal

-Drª Brennan, acho que descobri a causa da morte

Booth esta passando seu cartão e indo de encontro com os cientistas

-Com certeza uma lesão dessa profundidade no Parietal seria faltal, pode ser a causa da morte

-Ok o que temos! – _Diz Booth ao entrar na área restrita_

-Mr. Bray achou a provável causa da morte, Angela fez a reconstituição fácil, mas não encontrou nada nos bancos de dados

Booth vai em direção ao computador pega a imagem já impressa

-Vamos pegar essa imagem da vitima e vamos ao local onde aqueles malucos saltam

-Ok, enquanto isso Wendell veja se identifica mais alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar.

Diz Bones saindo ao lado de seu parceiro

**- De volta ao morro do paraglider -**

Booth e Bones se aproximam, 2 pessoas estão saltando enquanto outras 5 se preparam.

Booth se aproxima de um homem que parece ser o instrutor. Altura mediana 1,75, forte, bem musculoso, pouco moreno, cabelos negros, piercing rosa na língua, sobrancelhas grossas porem definidas, trajava uma camiseta verde água e bermuda branca. O único que não estava com um paraglider.

-Ei amigo você tem um minuto? – _Booth mostrando o distintivo _

O homem se afasta do garoto que ele estava ajudando

-Pois não, em que posso ser util?

-Agente especial, Seeley Booth do FBI, essa é minha parceira Dra Temperance Brennan do instituto Jeffersonian, estamos aqui por causa desse garoto

Bones mostra foto ao homem, que por sinal se chamava Richard, pelo menos é o que estava em seu crachá e assim que as pessoas ali o chamavam

-David Lennon, sim eu conheço, o corpo que vocês acharam era dele?

-Sim Mr. Richard, ele vinha aqui sempre? - _Pergunta__ Bones treinando suas habilidades de TENTAR interrogar pessoas_

-Sim ele vem sempre aqui, é um garoto solitário, mas aqui ele parecer viver outro mundo, se libertar. Como sabe meu nome?

Booth interrompe

-Deve ser pelo que está escrito ai no seu crachá né amigão

-Verdade não tinha pensado nisso

-David tinha algum problema com alguém daqui? - _Continua Booth –_

-Não ele era um garoto tranqüilo, todos gostavam dele

-Você sabe onde podemos encontrar os pais dele? _Bones interrompe enquanto uma garota salta_

-Vai lá gata! _- Richard volta a olhar para booth e Bones -_ Pelo que sei os pais dele morreram há 2 anos, ele mora sozinho, é emancipado, a única coisa que sei é que ele mora na rua Kennedy não sei numero, mas é uma casa amarela entre um prédio e uma padaria

-Vamos pra lá Bones ver se a gente encontra algo. Qualquer coisa voltamos aqui.

-Ok, no que precisarem estarei a dispor

**- Rua Kennedy, casa da vítima –**

Casa de estudante se resumia em um quarto bem aparelhado, uma estante com vários livros, todos organizados por tema, cama arrumada, uma mesa para estudo, tudo bem organizado. Havia também uma pequena sala, TV e um sofá branco, cozinha limpinha, o chão era um brinco, geladeira bem abastecida, parecia casa de mulher.

Bones e Booth já haviam entrado, os dois reviravam o quarto de David.

-Wooow Bones, tem algo estranho.

-Sim, lógico que tem, nós estamos na casa de alguém que uma hora dessas está na mesa de autopsia do Jeffersonian

-Não Bones, está tudo muito organizado, ele é homem Bones, homem, essa mesa dele deveria ter pelo menos um livro em cima, e a geladeira dele está cheia, isso não ta certo. – _Diz Booth enquanto anda_

Ouve-se um barulho. Alguém está destrancando a porta. Booth pega sua arma e manda Bones ficar no quarto, ele se dirigi até a sala, fica de campana.

Alguém entra, Booth parte pra cima com a arma em punhos.

-Parado FBI!

Uma senhora adentra com sacolas de mercado, assustada parte pra cima de Booth com as sacolas.

-Wooow, Wooow, calma

Bones aparece com sua arma, mirando direto para a senhora

-Quer que eu atire nela Booth?

-Atirar em mim! Vocês estão loucos? Como vocês dois entram aqui e ainda querem atirar em mim, onde está o David?

Booth interrompe

-A senhora conhecia o David?

-Não, eu tenho a chave da casa dele, estou perguntando dele, mas não o conhecia

-É Booth a senhora tem razão, a sua pergunta não teve muito fundamento

-Bones! – O David foi encontrado por nossa equipe forense, no campo de paraglider

A senhora senta assustada

-Vocês têm certeza que era ele?

-A nossa equipe forense o identificou, e os amigos dele confirmaram – Diz Bones

-Eu tinha certeza que isso ia acabar acontecendo, eu não gostava que ele fosse lá, é muito perigoso. Ele caiu não foi _–indagava a senhora em prantos-_

-Não, nós estamos trabalhando com a hipótese de assassinato

A senhora olha assustada para Bones e continua chorando

-Você não aprende mesmo né Bones!_ – Bones faz cara de "O QUE?" –_A senhora vem sempre aqui?

-Venho uma vez por semana, do uma ajeitada na casa, e trago umas coisas pro David comer, semana passado eu não pude vir, mas na anterior eu vim e ele estava super feliz

Enquanto Bones revira a casa procurando mais alguma prova, Booth conversa com a senhora

-Qual sua ligação com ele?

-Eu sou a dona da padaria aqui ao lado, e já faz quase 2 anos que David mora aqui, eu via que ele era sozinho e sempre estava na padaria, sempre muito quieto, ate que fui conversa com ele, viramos amigos, e sempre venho fazer uma visita pra ver como ele está se precisa de algo. Ele meio que me adotou como mãe

-A senhora disse que ele estava muito feliz...

-Sim, ele disse que tinha encontrado a melhor pessoa do mundo, que ele iria ter a família que lhe faltara

Bones interrompe com uma foto que estava guardada entre os livros. Garota morena, olhos verdes, cabelos cacheados com volume, cílios longos.

-Booth!_ - mostrando a foto - _Acho que sei a razão da felicidades dele

**- De volta ao Jeffersonian –**

De volta ao jeffersonian, Hodgins chega todo animado, se reúne a equipe Squint Wendell, Bones, Sweets e Cam

-De acordo com nossas amigas –_ apontando para um pote com larvas necrófagas _– E com a temperatura dos últimos dias, a data da morte é de 11 dias atrás

Bate com a data da ultima visita que a dona Amélia fez a vitima - Diz Bones

Wendell interrompe com cara de duvida

-Essas fraturas no Hióide sugerem asfixia mecânica pós trauma, provavelmente esganadura por um homem, pelos padrões de força

-Então a vitima foi esganada após ter sido golpeada, provavelmente o assassino achou que ele ainda estava vivo – Se pronuncia Cam

-Agora só resta saber o que causou o trauma no Parietal, não estou conseguindo achar a arma do crime

-Continue procurando Mr. Bray é algo curvado e com ponta chata – Diz Bones com convicção

Sweets interrompe para dar seu parecer psiquiátrico aos padrões

-O cara que vocês procuram, devia estar com muita raiva, ele quis ter certeza que nosso cara estava morto. Depois de golpeá-lo na cabeça se certificou de não o deixar respirando

-E ele fez um ótimo trabalho _– Hodgins brinca -_

-O que são essas machinhas na bacia da vitima? – Diz Cam apontando para o corpo –

-São fraturas causadas pelo agressor ao se ajoelhar sobre a vítima na hora da esganadura, como não havia visto isso?_ –indaga Bones – _Dr. Hodgins leve isso para Ang poder analisar e determinar o peso do agressor

Angela entra

-Falando de mim querida?

-Sim tenho mais coisas pra você analisar, precisamos saber o peso do assassino

Angela interrompe com uma folha na mão

-Antes disso tenho uma bomba! _- Todos a olham esperando pelo que vem -_ Em teste de gravidez_- Mostrando o papel - _No nome de Tamara Collin

Hodgins - Wooow, adoro mulheres grávidas

-Então nossa amiga da foto poderia estar grávida _– Cam joga no ar _

-O que seria um bom motivo para assassinatos passionais – _Completa Sweets _

Bones tira as luvas e sai andando

-Vou avisar o Booth

**- Casa de Tamara Collin –**

Casa de cor sóbria, tons pastel, dois andares, uma arquitetura que misturava o moderno, com o clássico. Havia janelas grandes, uma porta de Jatobá muito bonita, na garagem um sedan esportivo de cor vermelha. Booth e Bones se aproximam e tocam a campainha. Bones espera em frente à porta, enquanto Booth meio que da uma geral na fachada da casa procurando ver se tem alguém. Tamara abre a porta e da de cara com Booth

-Oiiii, em que posso ajudar bonitão? _– Insinuando-se _

-Agente Especial Seeley Booth FBI...

-Viemos falar sobre David, e sobre seu filho – _Bones surge atrás do nosso agente bonitão e se apressa para corta o clima que a garota queria criar _

- Entrem, minha mãe acabou de sair –_Já com tom mais sério_

Na sala da casa da garota

-Achamos o corpo de David e junto a ele estava isso – _Booth entrega o teste de gravidez a ela_

-Isso é meu! - _Interrompe a garota com um ar __ríspido_

Bones começa a questionar a garota

-O que isso fazia com David? Vocês faziam sexo?

-Direto ao ponto em Bones

-Nós estamos começando um relacionamento, mas mantínhamos segredo, até que descobri estar grávida – _ Diz a garota abaixando a cabeça _

Booth logo perceber haver algo de errado

-Estava acontecendo alguma coisa?

-Nós não poderíamos sair por ai festejando contando a todos, Richard não iria deixar

Bones interrompe

-Richard, o instrutor de paraglider? O que ele tem haver com isso?

-Eu era sua namorada, até que depois de muita briga resolvi largá-lo, e depois disso David e eu começamos a nos envolver

-E Esse filho é de quem? _– continua Bones _

-Do David com certeza!

-E o Richard sabe disso? -_ Questiona Booth_

-Ai meu Deus! – _Tamara parece lembrar-se de algo_ – Richard me viu contando pro David, ai os dois discutiram, mas foi só isso... Vocês acham que foi ele?

Bones e Booth se olham

_- Sala de Interrogatório FBI –_

O FBI resolve chamar Richard para ser interrogado, o gatão está na sala com os pés na mesa, Booth chega, da um tapa nos pés de Richard e os tiram da mesa. Os pés de Richard vão indo em direção ao chão

-Vejo que você está bem à-vontade

-Tem que estar né, tive que largar tudo pra vir pra ca _– diz Richard sorrindo e sem a simpatia de antes _

-Fiquei sabendo que você teve uma discussão com David pouco antes de ele morrer – _Booth o encara _

-Conversa de "cara dos esportes" você não iria entender

-Então conversa de "cara dos esportes" é definir quem é o pai do filho da Tamara? – _Ironiza Booth _

-Você não sabe nada disso cara! _– Mudando totalmente de tom e encarando o agente do FBI _

-Você a namora, as coisas já não estavam indo bem ai surge o David e você leva um fora, interessante esse ponto de vista.

-Qual é cara! Você não sabe o que aconteceu não to mais nem ai para aquela vaca

-Já que você não tem nada a esconder podia me dizer onde você estava há 11 dias?

-CNER, Congresso Nacional de Esportes Radicais, em Alexandria

-Alguém que confirma isso?

-Que tal umas 100 pessoas –_ Richard encarando Booth –_ Eu se fosse você ia atrás de um Charlie, um picareta, o moleque já foi procura por David algumas vezes, eles estudam juntos

**-Escola Secundaria do Distrito de Columbia-**

Booth e Bones chegam ao gramado principal da escola e vão em direção a um grupo de adolescentes.

-Vocês conhecem um tal de Charlie, que vende algumas coisas? _– Diz Booth ao se aproximar _

Um dos garotos aponta para um menino hispânico de altura mediana, vestindo jeans a camisa branca

-Aquele ali!

O casal agradece e segue em direção ao menino. Ao se encontrar com o garoto Booth coloca uma mão na cintura enquanto com a outra mostra o distintivo.

-Eii, eii, Eu não fiz nada. – _Diz o garoto na defensiva _

-Acho que isso é uma confissão Booth

-Eu concordo Bones, acho que nós deveríamos levar ele com a gente

-Ei espera ai cara do FBI –_ Diz Charlie se esquivando_ – Diz ai o que vocês querem

-Olha Booth acho que ele está querendo cooperar

Booth troca um olhar com Bones, eles sorriem.

-Nós viemos por causa deste garoto _- Diz Booth enquanto Bones mostra a foto -_ Sabemos que vocês eram amigos

-Não sei muito sobre ele

-Bom deixa eu ver, você vende coisas sem autorização, deve ter ate coisas ilegais no meio disso, não está cooperando com a gente em uma investigação onde você é suspeito de assassinato...

-Acho que é uma ficha e tanto hein

-Da pra gente levar ele passar uns dias com a gente, que que você acha Bones? –_ Booth leva sua mão as costas do garoto _

-Ta bem. Eu conheço o David éramos amigos por quê?

-Um amigo dele nos disse que você pode ter algo haver com sua morte

-Eu passei a tarde toda com meus avós aquele dia

-Ainda te sobra à manhã toda_– Diz Booth ironicamente_

-Na parte da manha estava aqui na escola, se quiserem perguntem para aquele Richard, instrutor do David

Booth e Bones se olham desconfiados. Bones interroga

-O que ele tem haver com isso?

-O cara chegou aqui alucinado aquela manhã, queria saber do David a qualquer custo, depois de umas sacudidas contei que ele tinha ido saltar

-Valeu garotão, mas não esqueça que eu to de olho em você -_ Diz Booth andando e olhando para trás _

Os dois saem andando em direção ao carro.

-Não faz sentido Bones, o álibi do Richard batia, ele estava mesmo naquele congresso, o pessoal no hotel, os organizadores, todos confirmaram

Os dois entram no carro

-Pode ser que o nosso garoto esteja mentindo Booth

-Não sei, mas acho que ele fala a verdade

Toca o celular

-Booth! _– Booth coloca no modo viva voz _

-Sou eu Cam! O Hodgins encontrou algo

-Hey pessoal. Drª B, eu e a Ângela estávamos pensando em fazer um jantar em casa amanha e trocar chocolates se você quiser vir, você também Booth e leve a Hanna se quiser

-Qual a relevância disso no caso Drº Hodgins? _– Diz Bones rapidamente ao ouvir o nome Hanna _

-Verdade o caso, eu encontrei um polímero de fibra sintética de aramida, com náilon confeccionado em cadarço de material sintético rosa e verde

-No meu idioma? _- Indaga Booth confuso _

-Corda verde e rosa e pelo material usado diria que são os Tirantes, as cordinhas que se ligam aos mosquetões

Cam olha espantada

-Sou o homem dos esportes gata _– Brinca Hodgins _

-E no que isso nos ajuda? A nossa vitima estava com um paraglider, pode ser dele

-Não Drª B, eu conferi os tirantes da vitima, e não apresentava nenhum dessa cor, meu palpite é que foi transferido do agressor para a vitima

-Outro maluco que goste de saltar

Cam interrompe

-Booth, sabe o Richard instrutor do David? O carro dele foi visto pelas câmeras do pedágio as 6 da manhã saindo de Alexandria, fui investigar e um homem que estava no quarto ao lado de Richard o viu saindo naquela manhã

-É isso –_ Booth liga a sirene vira o carro com tudo e vai em direção ao morro do paraglider_

-Booth você está ai? – Um silencio – Pelo jeito você desligou. Ok Drº Hodgins ótimo trabalho

**- Pegando o assassino –**

Booth estaciona, desce correndo em direção aos esportistas, os dois se aproximam de Richard quando ele estava fechando seu mosquetão, Bones bate o olho naquele objeto e como se o mesmo falasse com ela, Temperance chama atenção de um garoto que estava em seu caminho

-O que aquilo na mão dele? _-Apontando para o objeto de ponta chata _

-É o mosquetão que nós usamos...

O garoto mal termina sua frase e Bones já está com a arma do crime em mãos

-Ei Booth, achei a arma do crime

Booth vai pra cima de Richard como um leão, que imediatamente larga seu mosquetão e pronuncia suas únicas palavras

-Aquele filho era para ser meu!

-Você está preso pelo assassinato de David Lennon, tem o direito de ficar calado..._ -Booth vai conduzindo Richard com ele, enquanto os seus alunos olham espantados _– Tudo o que disser...

**-Sala da Drª Temperance Brennan, Jeffersonian-**

Enquanto Temperance preenchia relatórios, Booth chega sorrateiramente e fica olhando sua parceira, de jeans e sua tradicional camiseta preta, encosta no batente da porta com uma mão erguida e a outra para trás.

A antropóloga percebe estar sendo observada e levanta sua cabeça lentamente para ver quem era. Os dois se olham e sorriem.

-Ele confessou?

-Ele disse que estava arrependido de como tudo havia terminado com Tamara, e queria dar um jeito na vida dos dois, foi atrás de David, quando ele chegou o garoto já havia saltado, Richard pulou atrás dele aterrissou um pouco depois e os dois começaram a discutir enquanto tiravam o paraglider. Richard perdeu cabeça e acertou David com o mosquetão, depois que ele caiu o cara o esganou

-Ele não merecia isso Booth, estava sozinho na vida, e agora ele só queria ter a família que ele não tinha há 2 anos, isso não é justo

Uma pausa e um silêncio que não dura muito tempo

-Hey Bones

Booth olha sua parceira e tira de trás das costas um ovo de páscoa em formato de coração, sorrindo vai em direção a ela

-Pra você!

-Não... Não acredito. Brigada Booth –_ Bones recebe o presente toda feliz e com um ar mais leve _

Toca o celular de Booth, era Hanna

-Oii! _– Atende ele, todo feliz _

Bones começa a prestar atenção discretamente nas respostas de Booth enquanto desnuda seu chocolate

-Estou aqui na sua cama, sabia?

-É? Fazendo o que? _– Diz Booth todo sem graça _

-Estou com aquela lingerie rosa que você me deu só esperando você chegar

-Não vejo a hora de te encontrar

Ao falar isso Booth percebe o olhar de Bones que agora está sentada em seu sofá com o chocolate já aberto em mãos

-Hanna, mudanças de plano amor, tenho que ficar e ajudar Bones a catalogar algumas coisas, só o de sempre pra fechar o caso, não vai levar muito tempo

-Ok, mas não demore. Te amo!

-Também te amo.

Booth desliga o celular e senta-se ao lado de sua parceira, que reparte o coração em duas metades e da uma para nosso herói, que retribui com um sorriso de satisfação, admiração e por que não dizer, paixão. E ali os dois passam horas conversando e se divertindo como sempre faziam.

**-FIM-**


End file.
